


Rightfully Mine

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [27]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Buttsex, Drabble, Dubious Consent, GobbledyGook, M/M, Marking, Poor Loki, Thor is an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki/Thor marking drabble :)<br/>Thor just takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightfully Mine

"Thor, stop this! Please!" Loki had whimpered helplessly.

Thor just smile and flipped Loki over and brought his ass in the air. The older one had stripped Loki naked and had threw him down on the bed. Thor wanted Loki and wasn't into asking politely. Loki squirmed and clawed at the blankets as Thor positioned himself behind him.

"Brother please..." Loki pleaded one last time.

But it did him no use. Thor was going to take Loki one way or another. So when Thor trust in sharply Loki screamed. Loki hated himself for teasing Thor and for liking this. He was hard against the bed, but couldn't help it.

"Just taking what's rightfully mine, brother," Thor groaned.

And Loki could only lay there and take it. To hope that soon it would all be over and his brother would go back to his normal self. But then again, maybe this is what he really was. An animal.


End file.
